


Do You Care

by basil_leaf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bad coping mechanisms, Drinking, Episode Fix-it, Explicit Language, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 07:56:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21316792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basil_leaf/pseuds/basil_leaf
Summary: Set immediately after the events of season 15, episode 3.  This is somewhat a “fix-it” but also a “this is how this all better end up, Dabb.”**The rest of the story summary includes spoilers for the episode; read with care**Dean copes with Castiel’s decision to leave and things end up getting worse before they get better.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 36





	Do You Care

**Author's Note:**

> Occasionally, the beloved Sam to my Dean sends me a gif and we both write drabbles for it. This was my drabble today.

Dean hadn’t slept much since Cas had left. Hadn’t shaved, either. He hadn’t known what to say so he’d stayed silent as Cas had walked up those stairs, out the bunker door, and out of his life. Screw him. Dean had bigger things to worry about. Like his asshole best friend - ex-best friend’s - asshole father. And the double shot of whiskey in front of him on the bar. Dean threw it back, savoring the way it burned down his throat, and signaled the bartender for another drink. 

The chair beside him scraped across the floor and Dean looked towards the noise, ready with a scowl for the idiot who had decided to approach when there were plenty of other seats at the bar. Whatever he thought he might have said to scare off the interloper, the words died quickly in his throat when Dean was met with bright, deep blue eyes staring back at him from a face framed with messy, dark hair. 

That was where the similarities ended, though. The hair was too long, the face too round, the features too soft and feminine but he really didn’t care. Dean took her back to some cheap motel or another and fucked her. 

It became his new routine. No matter if he was at home or on the road, Dean would find a dive bar, get drunk and, if he could find someone, fuck a Castiel look alike. Sometimes it was the lips or the nose that matched. Other times a man’s voice punched him in the gut but Dean’s favorite night were the ones where his conquest for the evening had the right eyes; those perfect blue, hooded, eyes. 

It wasn’t what he really wanted - what he had never allowed himself to admit he had wanted until it was too late - but it was close enough to get him through as days without Cas turned into weeks and months.

Six months after Cas had left, Dean was trolling a bar not too far from the bunker. He had struck out that night. Too many blondes and redheads and lots of pretty-but-wrong brown eyes. He decided to cut his losses and head home, if he wasn’t going to get laid, at least the booze was free in the bunker. He opened the Impala’s door but a hand on his shoulder stopped him from getting in.

“You shouldn’t be driving.”

That voice. Dean whirled around, coming face to face with Castiel. Dean wanted to hug him and he wanted to punch him. He wanted to kiss him and he wanted to strangle him. He didn’t do any of those things. 

“What the fuck do you care? You left.”

Cas looked pained. “You didn’t stop me.”

“And I’m not stopping you now, either.”

Dean pulled away and climbed into the driver’s seat. He made a show of slamming the door to make his point, silently apologizing to his car. He turned the key but instead of the car starting, his stomach dropped as the uncomfortable sensation of being transported washed over him.

Dean exploded out of the car, muttering to himself about ‘...fucking angels.’ “What the hell, Cas! I thought you said you were losing your power?”

"And, yet, I still choose to use it on you," Cas ground out. He stepped forward, crowding into Dean's space. 

"Well, don't!" Dean shouted into the angel's face. 

Cas just stared and Dean stared right back. Neither man was going to back down. Before he knew what he was doing, Dean crashed his lips into Castiel's. He fisted his hands in the angel's hair and turned, pinning Cas against the Impala and wedging his knee between his legs. 

Their kiss was a battle, both fighting for dominance. Eventually Dean pulled away and moved his mouth to Castiel's neck, biting down hard before growling into his skin. 

"Don't you ever fucking leave again."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are much appreciated <3


End file.
